


Cold days, warm kisses

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [19]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake take a walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold days, warm kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3xuygz/12_days_of_bumblebee_day_10/cy8176f?context=3
> 
> Source: http://i.imgur.com/pXmayDv.png

Hand in hand, Blake and Yang walked around Beacon's grounds. Despite the meticulous landscaping and tireless work to maintain it, few students actually took time to slow down and walk.

Which made the walk all the more special. They headed away from the main buildings and towards the trees, following a winding path wherever it took them.

Yang huffed out a breath, the slight chill in the air meaning that it fogged. She looked very pleased with herself as the cloud dissipated.

"You know that they're called dragon breaths, right? And that my name means..."

"Little sun dragon." Blake said.

Yang smiled, and breathed out again. Blake copied her, the two breaths mingling.

"Hey, can we swap hands?" Blake asked.

Yang stopped, Blake's momentum swinging her around to face her partner.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"I'm feeling the cold." Blake replied, waggling the fingers on her free right hand.

Yang tilted her head and let go of Blake's left hand.

"C'mon, put your hand out."

Blake did so, her palm flat above the ground. Yang put both her free hands above and below Blake's, then sandwiched Blake's hand between her own.

Blake bit back a grin as Yang's warm hands enveloped her own. It felt so nice. Despite liking to punch her way out of combat situations, Yang took careful care of her hands, keeping the palms soft.

"Feeling warmer?" Yang asked.

"My hands do now, yeah." Blake replied.

Yang moved one hand from Blake's and onto her forehead, Blake smiling at the warmth that spread from Yang to her.

"You're like a radiator." Blake giggled.

"I'm a summer baby. And hot. Very hot." Yang said, winking. Blake gently shook her head as Yang moved her other hand to Blake's cheek. Then she did the same with the other hand, cupping Blake's face.

Blake guessed what was going to happen next, and closed her eyes as Yang leant in for a kiss.

She adored how warm Yang was. The evenings when they were curled up on the couch watching a film were just perfect for her, and she let Yang know how much she liked being close with her by the low purr that invariably came from her on those evenings.

The kiss turned into an embrace, and they stepped off the path, walking backwards. Neither spotted the root, and Yang tripped, landing on her backside under the tree with minimal grace, dragging Blake down with her.

"Ouch." Yang huffed, sending a breath fogging towards the tree. "Nice work, tree. Way to ruin the moment."

"You don't get on well with trees in your family, do you?" Blake asked, remembering seeing Yang's 'landing strategy' and tracking the blonde, only to step in and finish the Ursa. Retrospectively, she was glad she did.

"Weiss." Yang corrected. "Was the one to set the forest on fire."

"My mistake." Blake said. "Now, where were we before you clumsily tripped?"

"Oh, so you're blaming me? I was the one walking-"

Blake interrupted Yang's rant with another kiss, Yang's indignation quickly drying up. She relaxed, closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, away from the worries of class and the essays and assignments, away from...

"What!?" A new voice yelled. "Are you two doing here?"

Both eyes snapped open, and heads turned to the intruder.

Weiss looked like she was going to erupt.

Blake was furious, but Yang was more relaxed.

"What's up, Weiss?" She asked.

"What's up? You were supposed to be training with me for the upcoming tournament!"

"Yang?" Blake asked. "Were you?"

"I had more pressing matters." Yang shrugged. Blake chuckled.

"Sorry, Weiss. I can go with you now if you want?"

Weiss took a deep breath in.

"No, I'll leave you two alone. I'll reschedule one of the arenas for tomorrow. Three o'clock sharp, right?"

Yang nodded.

Weiss turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder.

"Blake, you look far better with Yang since you two... well, since you started this."

Blake smiled as Weiss left. Yang patted Blake's arm.

"So, you want to try for a second time or continue the walk?"

Blake stood up, pulling Yang up by her arm.

"Walk it is then." Yang said. "Which hand do you want to hold?"

 


End file.
